


Memories of Younger

by schlieren



Series: The Memories Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlieren/pseuds/schlieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devoney looks back and tells her story of all the important moments in her life. The ones that made her grow...and the ones that changed everything forever. Sequel to Memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, our journey begins!  
> To start, I want to make sure everyone knows that this story runs hand-in-hand with its prequel story Memories. You don't have to read it first, but it gives you quite a bit of the back-story.
> 
> As with all my stories, I love to hear what you think, love it or hate it, please comment and let me know what you enjoyed or what you hated so much you couldn't stand it :) I'm always looking for ways to improve. 
> 
> Enough of my nonsense...please enjoy this first chapter! I can't wait to find out what you all think.

Introduction :

"Grandmum! Grandmum!"

Devoney raised her eyes from her book just in time to see the bounding flurry that was her youngest granddaughter. She grinned as Ava Mallory flew into her arms. "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise! Where did you come from?" She tickled her granddaughter and glanced up to see Gailen, her second son, leaning against the door frame grinning like an idiot. Once acknowledged he started to cross the room.

"Sorry about this Mum, Ava wanted to surprise you." He leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We found something interesting today."

"Did you now?" Devoney replied, casting a smirked up at her son. He ready did look just like his father, with the exception of his hair. He had the solid raven locks of her youth. Devoney turned her full attention back to Ava. "What did you find then?"

Ava, with a full toothy grin, jumped off of Devoney's lap and dashed to the adjoining hall without a word. Devoney couldn't help but laugh. "She still can't sit still for a minute, can she?"

Gailen beamed proudly. "She definitely keeps Elizabeth busy. I think she's just trying to keep up with her brothers and sisters. She hates to be left out just because she's the youngest."

Walking back into the room, Ava carefully toted in an old fashion wooden box nearly half her size. She presented it to her grandmother. "We found this!" Devoney smiled as she took the box.

"Why thank you Lovey. Why don't we see what's in here then..." Ava climbed up onto the arm rest as Devoney opened the box that now took her spot on her grandmother's lap. "Oh…my…." Was all Devoney could seem to get out as she lifted out the first item in the box, an old framed photograph of herself and two very tall red-headed gentlemen. She brought a hand up to her mouth as she felt her eyes well-up. Her other hand gently caressed the faded moving surface. Familiar faces waved to her and then started laughing together over some secret joke. A large leather scrapbook came next. Magically enchanted to never run out of pages, it held on to every memory and shard of Devoney's past.

"Where did you ever find this?" She questioned Gailen. "I thought this all went missing in the move."

He nodded. "And it did. Ava and I found the entire box for sale at a muggle rubbage sale for ten pounds."

Ten pounds? Devoney fumed. Her entire life's history was only worth ten measly pounds?

Sensing his mother's annoyance, Gailen continued. "Apparently, they have no idea where it came from. They couldn't even get it open. Ava over here noticed our family's seal inlayed on the clasp and brought my attention to it."

Ava beamed up at her grandmother proudly. "I remembered it from your old living room Grandmum. Daddy said it would make you happy."

Devoney reached over and gave the little girl a big hug and a kiss. "You've made me so happy, my dear child." She wiped some of the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "So very, very happy."

Gailen leaned over from behind the chair. "Ava was hoping you'd tell her the story." Devoney looked up at him in surprise. It had been years since she had last told anyone the story. She had stopped after losing the box.

Ava looked up at Devoney in anticipation, grinning excitedly despite the missing front tooth. Flustered, Devoney looked back and forth between her son and grandchild.

"I…I don't even know if I can! What if I can't remember all the important things? I wouldn't even know where to begin anymore! What to tell, what to show…."

Gailen reached down and flipped the pages of the scrapbook back to the front. "You could always start at the very beginning." Devoney's Hogwarts letter almost seemed to glow as she looked down at it.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Details and memories she had once thought she had lost forever came flooding back. She opened them and turned to face her son and granddaughter. "It's going to take a while."

Gailen moved from behind the chair and look a seat on the floor at her feet, just like he used to when he was young. "We have the time Mum." Devoney smiled at him.

"Wait a moment!" Ava exclaimed as she leapt off the armrest, and skipped over to her father. After she had plopped herself down onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her. All cozied up, she faced her grandmother. "Okay. I'm ready now."

Devoney smiled. "Me too." She held up the scrapbook as so Ava could see the first page. "To tell this story, we're going to have to go a very long back. Back to when I was only eleven years old and just about to start an adventure that would shape my life….."

oOoOoO

The Tales of 1st Year – Chapter 1 :

Paul pushed Devoney's cart onto the main platform, looking from area to area in search of the odd numbered platform. Emily held on tightly to Devoney's hand, as if afraid her daughter would float away. Devoney kept her emerald eyes peeled for 'Platform 9 and ¾' amongst the faint crowds. It wasn't until through the corner of her eye that she saw someone blink out of existence that she realized that it was hidden.

"Look! Look! Did you see that?" She pointed over excitedly at the blank wall that the person had just walked through. "That has to be the way in. Let's go!" She dropped Emily's hand and dashed towards the wall, but Paul stopped her before she had the chance to try running through it herself. She stopped and looked up to see a sight that she never thought she would see. Her mother was silently crying, and her father was slightly misty-eyed as well. Though Paul would put it off, as 'I had something in my eye'. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Paul smiled and shook his head. "Absolutely nothing Sweetheart. I'm just in awe at how grown up you are now." He reached over and took her hand. "We're going to miss you a lot this year."

Devoney started to fidget, uncomfortable with the conversation she knew was going to happen. "Can't we do this on the platform?" She begged. "It's a little bit embarrassing out here."

Emily shook her head sadly. "Sorry baby, but we can't. We're not allowed on the platform with you."

Right then and there, Devoney had her first pang of fear, nervousness, and doubt. Was this the right thing to do? She asked herself. After all, she would be leaving the only life she had ever known, or at least remembered, for a world of fancy that she still worried that deep down it was all a joke.

Paul was the first to notice her change in attitude. "Now then, none of that!" He clamped a hand down firmly on her shoulder. "No regrets, remember? We Callaghan's are strong!" He looked down at her and smiled. "Just be sure to send your mum lots of letters so she doesn't fret, and we'll be seeing you by Christmas."

Devoney bit down nervously on her lip. "Promise you'll write back and send me pictures of Noah?"

At that point Emily could no longer hold herself together. She nearly collapsed on Devoney as she went to embrace her. "I promise!" Her mother leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "And remember, we love you, and if there is anything you need to talk about, you make sure you ask. Alright?" Devoney nodded her head in acknowledgement. Emily released her, and wiped the tears from her face.

Still kneeling she reached up and tucked a few strands of Devoney's hair behind her ear. "I don't know what you're going to do without me to fix your hair in the mornings." Her eyes welled up ever so slightly. "You've always been so hopeless at it. Here," She motioned for Devoney to turn around. "Let me fix it up one last time. You'll want to look nice for when you get to this new school of yours."

Devoney couldn't refuse her mother's last request, so she obediently turned and waited patiently as Emily fixed her long black hair into a nice high ponytail. As she turned around, she noticed Emily taking out a small box from her bag.

"One last thing," Emily opened the little box and revealed a silver hair pin done up with intricate detailing and inlayed green and clear stones. "My grandmother gave this to me when I went off to boarding school when I was sixteen. I want you to take it with you now. Maybe it'll remind you of home."

Devoney felt her bottom lip start to quiver as Emily fastened the clip above her pony tail. "Alright now," Emily started, with a slightly forced smile. "You'd best be off. You don't want to miss your train now do you?"

Devoney returned the smiled. "No…I don't." She moved slightly away. "Promise you'll write?" She asked again quietly.

Emily laughed as she threw her arms around Devoney and pulled her into another hug. "Promise promise. Now go!" She gently pushed Devoney towards Paul's open arms so he could get in one last hug as well.

Pulling herself out of her father's arms, Devoney nodded affirmatively and turned towards the platform. As an afterthought, she turned for one last look at the two people who had been her life up until this point. "I'll miss you!"

Then, with one last wave, Devoney dashed through the wall, eyes clenched tight. Before she knew it she had left the relatively quiet London side of the train station, and was now in the middle of the hustle and bustle of what was to be her new life.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she scouted the area around the platform. I really should have listened to Mum and had them cut before I left. Devoney fumed as she tried to find a path to the train. Everything was so different from what she had at first imagined.

There was no set path there to guide her lost self on her way. No bright sunny sky and train to usher in her hopefulness. Instead, Devoney got the shear shock of being thrust into an environment of which she had little to no prior exposure to and an overcast sky that threatened to break open and soak the world with rain.

Walking through the crowds, Devoney did her best not to get lost in the masses upon masses of hustling and bustling people that filled the entire platform. Mums were kissing their children good-bye and fathers were staring off into the near distance, pretending to be detached as they kept watch on the younger children, keeping them out from underfoot.

Searching for the easiest way to the train, Devoney held on tightly to her trunk as she was jostled around and pushed this way and that. Devoney felt a ping of panic as she hurried to the train. She had never realized how scary it all would be trying to get around all on your own. The fact that no one cared if she made it on to the train or not was a startling realization, one that brought the welling of tears to her large green eyes.

Somehow, thought she couldn't quite figure out how she had managed it, Devoney made it on to the train. Looking up and down the long corridors, she realized that that had been the easy part. Now she had another task…finding a place to sit.

OoOoOoOoO

Devoney slide yet another compartment door shut and took a step back. Not one compartment was empty. Everyone seemed to know someone else. It felt like she was the only person who was alone. It was enough to be the final straw in what had been a day full of hay.

Devoney slid down the closest wall she could find and brought her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and then brought up her arms to hide her tears as she started to cry.

This was a horrible idea. I want to go home. I'm not meant for this place. I never should have come. I have to go home. They made a mistake. I'm not the one they were looking for. I shouldn't be here. I-

Her internal dialogue was cut short when she felt the presence of someone standing in front of her in the narrow hall. It wasn't until Devoney heard whoever it was take a seat beside her that she lifted her head slightly and turned her tear filled eyes to see a pair of the most striking eyes she had ever seen staring back, only inches from her. The shock of it all caused her to fall over as she hurryingly scooted away from this imposing stranger.

There he sat. His long legs folded to fit within the cramped hall, casually leaning against the wall. A shiny gold badge rested on the chest of his school jumper, with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, and his hands on the ground holding up his place against the wall. "You alright, then?" He asked. Genuine concern was in his eyes.

Devoney looked away and shook her head miserably. "I need to get off this train."

Her new mysterious companion grinned as he stood up. "Ah, you're probably never ridden on a train before if this is your first year. Come on then, I'll help you find the water-closet." He reached out his hand to her. Devoney blushed, but only out of shear mortification.

How could he? Here she was, in complete and utter desolation, and he thought she was going to be sick? Devoney remained frozen to the floor as she shot him one of the glares she had perfected over the years of being teased and picked on in her primary school.

His grin turned into a quizzical frown as he crouched back down. "Could it be that you…are you maybe…" His constant pauses and the faint blush that came across his fair cheeks made it obvious that he was uncomfortable with whatever girly problems he believed once again to be going on. "Would you like me to get on of the girl Prefects? Or maybe one of your friends from your compartment?" He nodded to himself. "Yes, that would work. Ok then, which one is yours?"

His automatic belief that she even knew someone here was enough to make her start to cry all over again. It caused him to become flustered once more. "No no…please don't… Please stop crying. Please, tell me what's wrong then, hmm?" He crouched back down and took her hands in his own. At once Devoney was glad that her face turned red when she was crying. This way he couldn't tell that this made her blush a bit. "Now look at me." He waited until Devoney returned his gaze. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. No one should be this sad on the first day of school. What would your friends think if you were out here crying all by yourself?"

Devoney felt her lower lip start to quiver. "They wouldn't care, because they don't exist." She bawled out, and the tears started up yet again.

"Is that what this is all about?" Devoney's new acquaintance laughed. Devoney's tears stopped for a moment, only to be compensated by her dropped jaw. How dare he? She couldn't help but feel outraged. Here she was baring her misery and all he could do was laugh? She had thought he was a nice guy!

Whoever he was sensed her distress and quickly sat down in the middle of the hall, crossing his legs, and reached his hand out to her. "How do you do? My name is Alec. I live in Wicket's End, I am a fifth year, and the Prefect for Gryffindor house. I like duelling and potions. I have one younger brother and two younger sisters, and my parents don't seem quite ready to stop yet. I would so like to be your friend. Would you please tell me what your name is then?"

Wiping away her tears with the back of hand, Devoney timidly reached back and shook his hand with the other. "I'm Devoney. Devoney Callaghan. This is my first time in the magical world."

Alec smiled back fondly at her. "See? That wasn't too hard was it, then? I'm sure there are a lot of people who would love to be your friend too." He stood up and put his hand out to her once more. This time she took it. "Right then, how's about we find you a compartment then?" He picked up her trunk and started to walk down the hall, with Devoney close behind. "I happen to know of one with a most interesting fellow in it."

They walked until Alec apparently found the compartment he was looking for. He slid the door open. "Here we be!" He turned to Devoney with a big smile on his face. "I would like to cordially like to introduce you to my one and only little brother…Emmett."

With a big motion, he swung out his hand, as if presenting his brother. Emmett lifted his head from the book he had been reading and stared as his brother lifted her trunk and put it up in the rack. He then turned his attention back to Devoney.

"Right. Devoney, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Devoney. He's also starting his first year." Alec nodded his head a few times before clapping his hands together. "Right, then. You two kids have fun and get acquainted. I am off in search of more lost souls!" With that he gave them a salute with his fingers and bounded out of the door.

Devoney took the seat opposite of Emmett. They both stared and sat in silence.

"So…" Emmett started before realizing he had nothing really to say.

Devoney picked up his broken sentence. "Is he…always…like that?"

Emmett gave her a quizzical look. "Like what?" he asked.

Devoney started to fidget. Had she gone too far? Should she have not asked? Oh no, here she was, and she was already going to insult her first friend and her next potential one would never talk to her again. "Well, he just…I don't know. He just used the word 'then' a lot. And I was just wondering-" She knew she was rambling, but when it was Emmett's laughter was that cut her off, she had a feeling it was ok.

"Oh that!" He shook his head as he chuckled. "I guess from living with him I've gotten used to it. I can see why you'd be a bit put off by it."

"Oh! I wasn't put off." Devoney insisted hurriedly. "I was just curious. He-"

Emmett cut her off again with a wave. "It's okay, I swear. Apparently when Alec was younger, him and mum and dad had been walking through a park and there had been a street performer who had been talking like that. Very old style and proper. Used 'then' a lot, called every one Mam and Sur. Alec got all excited and decided that that was how he wanted to talk." Emmett leaned a bit against his seat. "Mum and dad didn't think much about it at the time, I suppose, thought it to be a bit of a phase. But he's stuck with it." Emmett grinned and leaned forward, as if to tell a secret. "But I'll tell you, when my sisters and I started to talk like Alec, it was put to a quick end."

Devoney grinned at Emmett. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Both Alec and Emmett seemed like really, really nice guys. She leaned forward a bit to examine Emmett for the first time. Though she really couldn't tell because they were both sitting, but she assumed Emmett was going to be quite a bit taller. Even though he had them crossed, she could tell he had his brother's long legs. He had very fine, neat red hair. It was so light that when the lights of the compartment played on it, it looked as though it was on fire. His eyes were so flecked with silver and green that they too looked like they could be caught up in some iridescence storm.

Emmett cast her a funny look. Devoney sat up quickly. She had obviously been staring for too long. To cast off her folly she stuck her arm out across the compartment.

"My name is Devoney Callaghan. You are the second person I've met today. I hope we can be friends." Emmett grinned back and leaned forward to shake her hand.

"My name is Emmett Malfoy. I hope we can be friends too." Emmett moved more forward so he was closer to Devoney. "If I'm only the second person you've met, that must mean you're from the muggle world!"

Devoney smiled and nodded sheepishly. "Is that a bad thing?"

Emmett shook his head feverishly. "No! It's bloody brilliant! Can you tell me about it?"

Devoney gave him an odd look. "What do you mean? Isn't it pretty much the same as here?" She tilted her head to the side. "I mean, other than then the walking through walls, and having to wear a cloak, it doesn't seem all that different so far."

"Oh man! Are you for real?" Emmett clapped his hands gleefully against his legs. "You are in for such a surprise!" He could barely contain his excitement. "The muggle world is so much different from here. My Dad isn't too fond of it, but he's getting better. And Mum has promised that someday we'll all get a trip there." He leaned closer once again. "How much do you actually know about the magical world?"

Devoney bit her lip nervously and shook her head. "Nothing. Should I be scared?"

Emmett grinned. "Ok, there are three things you need to know. Number one," He held up one finger. "Do not, under any and all circumstances take a sweet, a toy, or even a scroll from my cousins. You just never know what might happen. Don't worry though, I'll point out who they are to you. "

Devoney's eyes went wide as Emmett stuck up the second finger. "Number two, never leave your wand at home. Again…you never know what might happen. And lastly, number three." Emmett held up a third finger. "If you ever get into any trouble, call on me or Alec. He'll definitely help you out even if you end up in a different house, and I'll beat up the person who was bothering you." Emmett flexed his right arm for effect.

Devoney laughed and flexed her own right arm. "I think I could take you." She joked as they both compared the size of each of their own scrawny muscles. Devoney lowered her arm. "What are these houses you're talking about?"

Emmett's mouth opened a bit in shock. "You don't even know that?" Devoney shook her head sheepishly, suddenly really wishing she had bought the compendium book about Hogwarts. "Ok, ok." He looked at Devoney. "It is the very first thing that will happen once we get to Hogwarts. The professors will put us all in a line and call us out in alphabetical order. Then they somehow sort us into which of the four houses will belong to."

"How do they sort us?" Devoney interrupted.

Emmett shook his head. "I don't know. Alec refuses to tell me. I'm thinking it might be some sort of test."

"A test?" Devoney's face dropped as Emmett nodded his head. "I don't know anything about magic." She groaned. "They're going to put me in the special needs house."

Emmett looked at her with curious eyes. "What house is that?" He asked earnestly.

"Oh!" Devoney replied feeling rather foolish. She hadn't realized that all of the terms she was used to using, might not mean the same things here. "It the special class for people who are…um…never mind." She brushed it off, changing the topic. "What about these four houses?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders at the dismissal of the prior topic before carrying on. "Basically there are four houses that you can be put into. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor."

"That's the one you're brother is the Prefect for!" Well, Devoney congratulated herself, at least you've remembered that much.

Emmett nodded his head before breaking out in a grin. "You should have heard Dad when he found out that Alec was going to be in Gryffindor." Emmett opened his mouth in exaggerated in horror.

" 'How could this have happened? A child of mine! Gryffindor? There has to be some sort of mistake!'"

Emmett dropped his act and turned back to Devoney with a huge smile. "You should have been there. It was wicked!" He leaned back against the seat as he explained. "You see, my dad's family has a long history of being in Slytherin, while mum's family has a long history of being in Gryffindor. I guess dad was hoping that Alec would follow in his footsteps."

Devoney nodded in understanding. "Which house do you want to be in?"

Emmett grinned at her. "Definitely in Gryffindor! It would mean I'd get to be with my brother. Plus their house is known for bravery and courage. It was the one my mum was in."

Devoney looked at him oddly. "Each house has a meaning?"

Emmett nodded his head before once more putting on his theatrics. "Gryffindor for the brave! Slytherin for the cunning! Ravenclaw for the smart! And Hufflepuff for the kind!"

Devoney frowned, once again starting to feel discouraged. "I don't think I fit into any of those categories." She commented softly.

Emmett smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry. There has never been someone not placed before."

Devoney scowled down at the floor. "Just watch, I'll be the first to not be placed."

"Don't say that. I'm sure however they do it, they'll find some hidden talent of yours that will make you perfect for that house." He grinned at her. "Which one would you like to be in?"

Devoney pondered the question for a moment. "You want to be in Gryffindor, right?" Emmett smiled and nodded. Devoney grinned back. "Then I want to be in Gryffindor too!" She stood up and grabbed Emmett's hands. "I hope we're in the same house! No matter what, we have to ask for the same house!"

Emmett squeezed her hands back and returned her smile with a large grin. "Yes!" He answered happily. The bonds of friendship had already forged between the two of them. "Let's be sure to stick together!"

Releasing his hands and smiling, Devoney took her seat again. "So…what do you do for fun? I was told in my letter that regular electronics won't work at the school."

Emmett grinned at her mischievously. "Do you know how to play Loki?" When Devoney politely shook her head, Emmett grin became almost diabolical as he jumped up and stood up on his seat so he could rummage through his trunk. "Then you're in for a fun next few hours!"

OoOoOoOo

"And how are you two getting along then?" Alec's voice appeared from the doorway as he poked his head in with a grin.

Emmett raised his head from the complicated pile of colourful sticks, mix-matched tiles, and the odd marble that made up the game Loki, and grinned. "Absolutely smashing!" He answered his brother cheerfully while Devoney simply scoffed at the game-set one last time before looking up; she hadn't won at the game even once yet.

Devoney knew it was wrong and inappropriate, but she couldn't help herself. The minute she looked up, she couldn't take her eyes off of Alec. This was the first time she had really looked at Emmett's brother. Sure, she had sat right next to him in the train hall and he had helped her find a compartment, but she been caught up in her own distress that she hadn't really registered any of Alec's traits other than the fact that he was much taller than she was.

Alec had silky looking white-blonde hair with just the faintest tint of red to it. It was longish in length, completely opposite of Emmett's short, neat style. Despite its length, it was neatly done, with the ends completely even in length and just brushing past the collar of his jumper. It was almost pretty in a sense. When he went to brush some of the strands out of his face, Devoney got a good view of his eyes. His striking eyes, which she did remember from her stint with him in the hall, were hard to describe. At first glance she would have called them turquoise, but upon closer inspection she decided that they were in fact pale green. Which, like his brother, were laced with silver to give the effect of constant motion.

Alec nodded and smiled at the pair of them. "Right then, you'd best be getting ready. I've been informed to tell you that we'll be arriving at the castle soon." With a final smile and a wave Alec turned to leave the compartment. "I'll see you at the sorting then!" As the sliding door clicked shut, Devoney turned to Emmett, mouth slightly agape.

"Castle?"


	2. Year 1, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devoney spends a nerve wrecking lifetime as she waits for the seconds to pass for her sorting. It is there at the sorting that the first hints that she may not be as ordinary as she had once thought...

The Tales of 1st Year – Chapter 2 :

Once off the platform Devoney and Emmett joined the growing mass of first year students in front of the man with a lantern calling them. He turned to Devoney. "You might want to hold on to my sleeve or something. This way we can get on the same boat."

Devoney looked at him, quizzically. "What boat?"

Emmett grinned from ear to ear with his secret knowledge. "You'll see!"

Devoney reached over and grabbed a hold of his hand and held on for dear life. If there was anything she'd learned from her afternoon spent with Emmett, it was that Loki was rigged, and that in the magical world if they say hold on…you held on.

The group of first years moved forward in a large group, each one too afraid to leave the pack. Devoney couldn't see who was leading the group of thirty-odd people. All she could see was a lantern being held high above any of their heads. Playing Follow-the-Leader, soon they were all standing along the edge of a deck. Devoney looked around. She was just about to ask Emmett where the rest of the upper year students had gone and where the boats were when suddenly she noticed some twinkling lights growing larger on the water. Just like that, all thoughts of anyone other than the people around her disappeared.

Her eyes grew wide as the dozen or so small wooden boats floated across the water without anyone rowing them. She was about to ask Emmett about how this was possible, but the boats had already reached the platform and everyone was starting to climb into them. Unwilling to be left behind, Devoney stuck close to Emmett. Each boat held four people. Devoney shyly looked at the other two occupants in her and Emmett's row. The first boy had dark skin and was looking out rather surly at the black still waters. The second had Asian features and was fidgeting slightly.

Devoney gave him a shy smile, figuring he must be just as nervous as she was. He returned it and looked from Devoney to Emmett before addressing them quietly. "H'lo…. I'm Teo." Emmett beamed at him, eager to make new friends. Devoney immediately liked the boy and the way he pronounced his name; Tay-oh.

"Hi!" Emmett answered back cheerfully. "I'm Emmett! And this," He motioned to Devoney. "Is Dev." Her eyes grew wide and a slight smile fell across her lips. Up to this point, she'd never had a nickname made out of friendship. She rather liked the sound of 'Dev'. "How are you making out?" Emmett continued, completely unaware of the impact he had just made on Devoney's day.

Teo let out a deep breath, clearly relieved that they were friendly. "Frankly, I'm a touch scared. You?"

"I'm doing alright. Hope I get the right house, you know?" Emmett answered nonchalantly in a way that Devoney knew that he was also terrified. Teo nodded in agreement.

Devoney watched the other boy in the boat from the corner of her eye before trying to bring him into the conversation as well. "I'm quite scared too. I'm not from a magical home." She shared a smile with Teo before turning her attention to the other boy. "How about you?"

Taking his dark eyes off of the distance he looked them over very briefly. "I'm fine." He answered curtly, not even offering his name to the group, before returning his gaze to the upcoming castle.

Emmett, noticing the sudden awkward silence, hurried to get the conversation rolling again. "I really wanted to be placed in Gryffindor, how about you?"

Teo gave a bit of a smile. "I desperately wish to be in Ravenclaw. It's my family's house." Emmett nodded, completely understanding the sentiment.

Devoney let her mind wander as Teo and Emmett's discussion rapidly moved onto different Loki strategies worked best. Still believing that the game was all a ruse, and the still-to-be-named other boy in the boat not wanting to talk, Devoney cast her gaze out to the looming castle that only got bigger with each passing moment the boats took across the too still lake.

This is where I'm going to live for the next 7 years... Devoney thought in awe. She desperately wished that it was daylight out. She was more than a little eager to explore this new world around her. She was only brought out of her isolated thoughts when she realized that both Emmett and Teo were staring at her rather intently. Quick to hide her inattention, Devoney tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, what?" She asked, hoping that there had been a question involved.

"What kind of wand do you have?" Teo asked, lifting up his as he finished his question. It was then that Devoney noticed that Emmett was also holding his wand out.

"Oh!" Devoney eagerly started to rummage through her satchel for the case holding her wand. She was very excited to finally be able to show it off to someone after not being able to for the last three weeks. "Here!" She pulled it out of the soft sapphire blue slip. She held it out for the two boys to examine. "The wand maker told me that it was highly suitable for charms and transfiguration…not that I'm quite positive I'll be any good at either of those things." She added on hastily. "That's why it tapers up to such a nice tip and has a spiral going up. It's supposed to help with control."

Emmett put his wand up against hers. "Yours is so much longer than mine is!" He stated, only slightly disappointed. It was the first time she'd ever seen another wand up against her own. She was surprised to see that Emmett had been right. At thirteen inches in length it was a good five inches longer then Emmett's and over three and a half inches longer than Teos. Not one to dwell on what he couldn't control, Emmett quickly moved on. "What's yours made up of? Mine is cherry and unicorn tail as the core."  
"Mahogany and powdered dragon heart-scale for me." Teo held the wand close to his chest. "The scale was freely given to my great-grandfather by Shenlong the Dragon in Tian Shan Province as a gift of gratitude for my ancestor's reverence of this lineage. I come from a long line of dragon guardians." He added on as an explanation.

Both Devoney and Emmett's faces lit up in idolization. "That is so cool!" She exclaimed, Emmett could only stare in wonder, to which Teo blushed slightly.

Devoney held her wand slightly closer to herself. She didn't have an interesting story behind her wand…she had got it from Ollivander'sat Hogsmead when she had gone school shopping with her mum. She smiled down at it. But somehow, even after hearing the history behind Teo's wand, it didn't make her feel as if hers was any less interesting. "Mine is made of ebony taken from a new tree and a strand of unicorn tail." She answered as she fondly slid her finger down the smooth length of wand. She loved how the dark wood seemed to capture the light from all around it. It was by far her favourite object out of all the new items she got to buy for school. It was at this point that she realized that not all the wands were made the same. Hers had a spiral carved into it that was inlayed with a lighter wood, Emmett's had an intricate design of dots where his hand would go, and Teo's was carved all over with symbols of a sort that Devoney didn't recognise.

"We have the same core!" Emmett commented happily. Devoney opened her mouth to agree, but was cut off before she could even start.

"We're here." The nameless boy stated suddenly, never taking his eyes off of the water's edge.

Devoney nearly gasped when she turned to focus on the castle. Right then and there, all the happy pleasant thoughts of their wands vanished and was replaced by a lead ball in the pit of her stomach as she nervously realized that he was right…they were there.

OoOoOo

The students were placed in a line in front of the entire student body. Devoney gaped at the floating candles and the ever changing night sky above her, all the while being very careful to not let go of Emmett. Next, in came the person who would decide the rest of her school life; A tall man with short black hair, natural looking pale skin, spectacles, and looked altogether far too young to be a professor. He walked towards them from what Devoney assumed to be the Professor's entrance carrying what appeared to be a very dirty bag. He stopped at the podium.

"Welcome to another new year, as well as a new beginning for all of our first years." He addressed the student body in a steady and clear voice, not an ounce of nerves flickered through it. "Tonight marks one of the most important passages of your lives. In front of you lay four paths you may take. The one you may travel on will be decided on here and now!" He lifted up the very dirty piece of cloth. And all at once Devoney could tell what it was.

"A hat?" Devoney couldn't help but blurt out, perhaps a little too loudly. "We're drawing our future houses out of a hat?" She could hear some of the students from the closer tables' chuckle; she hid her blushing face behind Emmett.

The professor who was holding the hat flicked his eyes towards her and paused momentarily and he gave her a knowing smirk and continued on. "Ah, not just any hat though…this is the Sorting Hat!"

Devoney had never heard of anything more lame in her life... that was however, until the flap of the hat opened up and started to sing. As the hat was singing its song, Emmett motioned for her to come closer.

"The person who came in with the hat is Professor Cowan Adair." He whispered into her ear. "He's muggle-born, just like you. Alec told me that after he graduated he had spent two years travelling around, gaining experience, writing books and what-not, and then Headmistress McGonagall personally invited him onto staff. So he has only been here for 3 years, and yet he's already so revered as a professor that he gets to do the opening ceremony this year."

Devoney looked at the professor standing idly by, waiting for the hat to finish its song. "So that's why he looks so young." She whispered back.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders a tad. "I think that the entire story was made up." He whispered to her. "In actuality he has to be a vampire! You see, this way because he has a boring backstory we won't ask any questions. For him to be so high up at such a young age, no other explanation makes sense."

Devoney's eyebrows shot straight up in surprise. "There's such thing as vampires?" She asked, more than a little shocked. Vampires were a thing of complete fabrication where she was from, and more often than not, objects of fancy.

Emmett chuckled. "Of course there is! I forgot that the muggle world doesn't acknowledge them." He grinned. "You're going to see a lot weirder things here too."

"If the cute couple in the middle would mind stopping their little chat…" Professor Adair voice drifted down to them from the head of the line. Devoney immediately felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I do believe the Sorting Hat would like to get started." He pulled a scroll out from the inside of his sleeve and opened it up.

"Akart."

Devoney pulled on his sleeve, motioning for Emmett to come in close. "What's going on?" She asked

Emmett leaned over to answer. "I think he's going to call the names in alphabetical order, then you go up, put the hat on and then-"

Emmett was going to continue but was cut off by a booming voice as the hat shouted 'RAVENCLAW!'. The tiny blonde girl pulled the hat off and handed it back to the professor before dashing to the table full of cheering people that were beckoning her to her new family.

"Ada." Adair called out the next name.

Emmett smiled at Devoney. "Be sure to save me a spot at the Gryffindor table." She grinned back and nodded. Turning her attention to what was going on, she waited patiently for the 'Cs' to come around.

After Ada came Ashby, then Barras, Belden, and a Byington. It was getting close, thought Devoney thought to herself.

"Camus."

Emmett gave her a puzzled look. One she returned right back. Why had they missed her name? Was it not on the list? Wringing her hands nervously, she waited for the next name to be called. Maybe they just spelled it with an 'e' instead of with an 'a'. It was a common mistake. It had to be that she convinced herself as she waited for the hat to finish off with Camus.

The next name on the list was 'Ceppler'. After that 'Chickering' was called out, and Devoney knew that her name was not on the list. The rest of the names from that point on seemed to go by like a blur. She received a glare from a girl who followed the last name 'Jones'. When she looked to Emmett for an explanation he simply rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded very similar to 'bloody girl'. Emmett held her hand for the most part, trying to console her. But even he had to leave once the name 'Malfoy' was called.

While her heart wasn't completely into it, Devoney did her best to cheer loudly when Emmett was placed into Gryffindor. She was second only to Alec. Emmett grinned like mad as he made his way to the table. His smile fell a bit when he looked up and saw Devoney still standing at the front. She felt a bit better when she saw him save a spot on the bench next to him.

The next name on the list was 'Ochiern', where a rather pleasant looking boy with curly brown hair was placed almost instantly into Slytherin. Teo gave her a small wave as he walked by when 'Okada' was called. Again Devoney cheered along with the rest of the hall when he was placed in Ravenclaw.

Professor Adair looked at the next name on his list and a smirk came across his lips. Devoney almost missed it. She definitely wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been concentrating all of her will on him, urging him to call her name.

"Potter." He announced in a clear and steady voice over the din of the hall.

An instant silence covered the room that had all but moments before been filled with celebrating. The sudden silence was only to be broken by the immediately following round of whispers. Devoney looked around with the rest of the hall to see who the name was attached to. Why this name was so special, she had no idea. The name sounded familiar to her, but then again, it was a pretty common name...wasn't it?

When no one moved towards the front, Adair called the name again calmly. "Potter?" Again no one moved forward. Adair caught Devoney's eyes from the front of the room and gave her a small smile. Devoney frowned slightly at the sight of it. It wasn't meant as a comforting smile that was for sure. The only way she could describe it was as calculating.

"Would a Miss Devoney Potter please come up to the front?" He announced clearly to the room, smiling more openly when Devoney's eyes went wide.

"But…But," Devoney stammered as every single pair of eyes in the room suddenly became fixated on her. "My last name isn't Potter." She finally managed to stutter out.

Adair gave her a false sympathetic smile. "I am sorry, but that is the name we have on our register. After you are placed you can take it up with your house head into having it changed. Now please…" He motioned to the hat.

Devoney moved forward, but irately. "My name is Devoney Callaghan." She insisted to deaf ears.

"Be that as it may..." He motioned to the hat again. Devoney took her seat as Professor Adair lowered the hat on to her head.

Deciding to ignore the hushed whispers circulating the hall, Devoney focused all of her might to try and get placed in the proper house. Please be Gryffindor, please let me be with Alec and Emmett. Please, please, please. Devoney pleaded to herself.

Wishful, aren't you? A voice commented from the recesses of her own mind. Devoney had no idea if only she could hear it, or if she was going crazy.

You can hear my thoughts? She asked without moving her lips, testing it.

That and more… Was the hat's reply. Now where to put you… It mused in a manner more teasing then one of contemplation. I know your mother would have wanted you to either be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I often wonder if I made the right choice with her.

You knew my mother? Devoney silently asked, unable to keep the note of surprise off of her mental thoughts. Why did the Professor call me Potter?

I knew both your mother and your father. The hat replied, ignoring her question. And your father's mother and father, and generations past that. Your father would have definitely wanted you to be a Gryffindor. The hat was now speaking to itself, taking no heed to the fact that Devoney could still hear what it was saying. But you are not your mother nor your father, which leaves me to ask…Do you have the right characteristics? You are ready to defend, but you also have fear. You learn quickly, but have a hardened heart and are afraid of strangers.

Please, please, please… She begged it. Let me be Gryffindor! I need to have somewhere, someone…

The hat fell silent for a few moments. I'll give you the chance… It finally answered. But you must be aware that being in this house could potentially lead you into misfortune. Be prepared, the next few years you will have to face several trials. Do not forget that I have warned you.

What are you talking about? What trials will I- Devoney started to ask the hat, but was cut short by its thundering announcement.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This time she knew that everyone heard what she was hearing, but this was only due to the thunderous cheering that was coming from the Gryffindor table.

Devoney didn't know if her pleading had anything to do with the hat's decision, or why it had warned her about the future. All she knew was that in her entire life that she had never thanked an inanimate object, and yet here she was.

Thank you, thank you, thank you! She urged her thought along to the hat as it was lifted off her head. She stood up and made a beeline to the table cheering the loudest. She did her best to ignore the constant whispering and the shielded looks as she walked past the other tables and she took her seat next to Emmett. As she sat down she let go a sigh of relief that she had been holding in since her name hadn't been called. Everything was going to be ok now. Looked over to Emmett, who was grinning from ear to ear, the ominous warning from the hat instantly disappeared from her thoughts.

"See? I told you you'd get a house! We even got in the same one." Emmett pumped his fist into the air excitedly. "This is going to be great!"

Devoney found it hard not to smile along with his enthusiasm. It almost made up for the looks she was still getting from around the hall...almost.

Emmett clapped his hands together and nodded affirmatively. "Alright, now it's time for you to meet the rest of us!"

Devoney looked down the table. She had remembered Emmett talking about his cousins while they were on the train. "Is there a lot of them?"

Emmett smiled at her as if she had asked the most foolish question he had ever heard. "Oh, you'd better believe it! Though the rest are all Weasleys." Devoney felt her eyebrows knit together momentarily. The name struck a chord in her memory. Where had she heard that name before? Emmett paid no mind to her slight frown as he continued on. "Only me brother and me are Malfoys."

He looked down the table, collecting his thoughts. "Ok, I'll try to go by family order…" To start he motioned to a stunning strawberry-blonde. "That one belongs to my Uncle Bill and his wife Fleur. Her name is Victoire." He leaned a bit closer to Devoney and whispered, "But never, ever, call her that. She demands to be called Vi." Pointing discretely down the table, he added to his statement. "Unless you're Teddy; then you're allowed to call her Vicky." Emmett's face broken in to a massive grin and Devoney suppressed a fit of giggles as she saw Vi trying to get Ted to hold her hand under the table.

"Next comes Faen of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina…."

Soon the dizzying amount of names became too much for Devoney. There'd be no way she'd ever remember all of them. At best she'd just have to remember which faces belonged to the clan and she'd go from there. It didn't help when yet another Weasley joined the crowded table from the front of the room. Devoney thought she might go deaf as the table erupted into cheers and the tiny girl with platinum hair ran into the embrace of Vi, whom Devoney assumed was her older sister.

"Just how many uncles and aunts do you have?" Devoney asked exasperated.

Emmett started ticking off names on his fingers. "Well, only five that I know of. But we're known for taking in strays too." He said as he gave a nod in the direction of Ted Lupin. Devoney grinned. The Malfoys and Weasleys seemed like such wonderful people. It wouldn't be until later that she would learn that the Weasleys had a habit of mass producing.

"Pile on the newbies!" Shouted a very pretty dark-skinned girl with golden eyes who was only a year older than Devoney. Emmett had told her that the girl's name was Addie and that she was Faen's little sister.

For the first time since leaving her home in Dolset's Bay, Devoney felt as though this may not be as hard as she originally thought it was going be. It may be okay. Although… okay might be a relative term... Thought Devoney, as the mass of Weasleys jumped on her, Emmett, and the tiny blonde, whom Devoney could not recall the name of to save her life. Everyone wanted to welcome the newest members to the house.

After that, once all of the names were done being called, everyone was introduced to everyone, and everything started to get set into regular order, a tall and quite stern looking older woman stood up from the center of the staff table. Silent followed her as she cast her gaze about the room. Age and knowledge possessed her every fibre, demanding respect from every single occupant in the hall. Once complete silence filled the room she began to speak.

"Hello, to both students new and students old. Welcome back to a new year and to new opportunities. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the headmistress of this school. I am looking forward to another fruitful year, full of knowledge and self-fulfilment. I'd like to take this time to introduce your professors for the year. First off, we have a slight change in schedule. Teaching Beginner Transfiguration in my place this year will be Professor Adair, I will of course still be handling the Advanced class as per normal." Pulling out a list from her sleeve, McGonagall started to call off the rest of the professors in suite.

"Teaching Herboloby will be Professor Longbottom." After every announced name, the anointed professor stood up and the students game them a polite applause. Devoney felt her mind go numb as each new professor stood up and was introduced. She cast a forlorn look towards Emmett to see if he was as lost as she was. Much to her glee, he wasn't even paying attention. Instead he was trying to balance a series of gallons on their sides to make a house. If anything, at least she wouldn't be alone when it came to which professor taught what.

Replacing the list into a hidden pocket within her sleeve after the last professor stood up, McGonagall gave a slight nod to the staff. Four professors stood up. Devoney recognized Adair, but none of the others. "There has been a changeup in the heads of the houses this year. Professor Adair will be taking over for Beckmen this year as the head of Ravenclaw and Professor Skefferington will take over the position for Slytherin." Devoney cast a glance at the tall, wiry fellow who gave off a happy wave towards the green-coloured table. She couldn't help but think that he looked as cunning as a blade of grass. Adair on the other hand…she didn't know why, but even when he wasn't looking at her, she could still feel his eyes following her through the room. "Professors Longbottom and Heartweave will be holding their positions for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." This time a strong looking man with short brown hair and a excessively cheerfully looking blonde woman motioned to their respective tables.

Waiting for the professors to sit back down, McGonagall re-addressed the hall; her voice taking a sombre tone. "Before we can begin our feast, I want us to take a moment to think about those who have been lost to us." Everyone looked down, and if it was possible, the silence got even heavier. Devoney cast about a lost look before bowing her head and following the crowd. What had happened?

After what seemed an eternity. McGonagall raised her head, everyone followed suite. "Now, I do believe it is time for the feast to begin!" And with a flick of her wand that had appeared suddenly from one of her large sleeves, tray upon tray of food appeared right before their eyes. Devoney couldn't have kept her mouth closed if she had tried.

"What…how…what?" Was about as articulate as Devoney could get as she gestured to the plates of food.

Alec grinned at her from across the table. "You'd better get used to it. And dig in! Otherwise these vultures will gobble up everything." It was the prompting that Devoney needed.

OoOoO

After the final dessert was served and everyone had had their fill, the plates disappeared just as magically as they had arrived. Professor McGonagall stood up again, and with what Devoney assumed to be habit, silence followed.

"Now before you go off and follow your Prefects to your own appropriate dorms, I just want to remind you a few things. First of all, Muggle Studies is still a mandatory course until your third year. However, if you are from a magical family and have spent considerable time in the muggle world, then find time to either talk to Professor Skeffington or your individual dorm heads to discuss other alternatives.

"Prefects, you know who you are," Eight students stood up at the address. "It is your job now to escort the first years to their dorms. Head Boy and Head Girl, assist the Prefects with getting things into order. I need to have a word with you both after. Meet me in my office after the Prefects have order." She looked around the hall with a slight twinkle in her eye. "Everyone else, you have an hour until you need to be back in your dorms. I suggest you don't waste it. I release you all!"

Sudden and instantaneous disorder occurred. Second years and up dashed away from the tables in search of their friends. First years stayed glued to their seats, suddenly terrified of all the sudden motion that was happening.

Alec stood up and brushed the crumbs off his trousers. He gave a little wave to a muscular boy with blonde hair whom Devoney assumed was the Head Boy. "I've got this, Robert. Go help Hufflepuff. Deacon looks a bit lost."

Robert gave him a nod of acknowledgment before moving to the table behind Gryffindor's. "Deacon!" He shouted at a frazzled Prefect. "What is this? Get some control!"

Alec clapped his hands loudly to gather their attentions against the hullabaloo. He must have cast a charm to make the noise amplified. Devoney, Emmett, and ten others all looked up at Alec expectedly. The female Gryffindor Prefect leaned over and whispered something in to Alec's ear. He giving her a nod, she turned on her heel and left.

"H'llo!" He addressed them cheerfully with a smile. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Alec Malfoy. I'm going to be your male equivalent Prefect this year. You can call me Alec, Malfoy, or Super-Wonderful-Fantastic-Prefect Sur!" He grinned at ten pairs of eyes staring up at him in a rather lost for words way. "But I prefer Alec. Our female Prefect's name is Nashley Cooper. And under no circumstances are you ever to call her Nash." The twinkle in his eyes led Devoney to believe that Alec had purposely let this little tidbit slip to settle some personal score. "She's gone up ahead to get the password ready. Now, if you'll all follow me then," He turned to face the large hall doors. "I'll show you the absolutely secret and confusing way to our dorm."

He started to walk, with the first years tottering behind in tow like a row of ducklings. "Dos try to keep up," He added. "You're not going to want to get lost. I managed to only lose one person last year." Alec smiled back at them. "It wasn't a big deal though." He continued nonchalantly with a flick of his hand. "They managed to find him three months later. He was fine."

Devoney turned and stared at Emmett, her eyes the size of saucers. Emmett shook his head slightly before leaning in closer. "Don't worry," He whispered. "He's just fibbing." When Alec turned around and grinned at them all, a little bit too deviously, Emmett paused for a step. "At least…I think he's fibbing." Devoney shared a look of worry with Emmett before they both dashed forward in order to not be left behind.

It wasn't until they were a ways from the dining hall that Emmett finally got to ask the question that had been bothering him all throughout the supper. "I thought you said your name was Callaghan." He whispered as Alec continued to lead them through a maze of moving staircases.

Devoney nodded her head. "It is. I have no clue where this Potter thing came from." She whispered back. "Why was everyone whispering about it?"

"You DON'T Know?" Emmett exclaimed, perhaps a little louder then he should have, for Alec looked back and gave him a stern look before continuing on. "You don't know?" He asked again, this time in a whisper.

Devoney shook her head. "I've never heard that name with it having any significant meaning." She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, my old schoolmarm was Ms. Potter, but no one even liked her."

Emmett just stared at her, mouth open. "I can't believe you don't know!"

"Emmett!" Alec snapped. "Pay attention! I'm only going to be saying this once."

Devoney chuckled a bit as Emmett blushed at being called out. She leaned over. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." She whispered to him, to which he simply nodded, too afraid to be shouted at by his brother again to make another noise.

They followed Alec through the passages until they came to a long winding stone staircase. Once again Devoney felt like a duck as they all fell back into a single file line, tottering behind Alec. He stopped at the top of the staircase before a portrait of a large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Here is the guard of Gryffindor. She's been here as long as the school as." Alec introduced them.

"Mind your tongue, young Mister Malfoy…" The portrait snapped at him. "It is improper to insinuate about a woman's age." She replied haughtily.

Alec hid his smile behind the hand before turning back to the first years. "Right then. In order to gain entrance to the common room, you must remember this password.: Duck Duck Hippogriff."

Devoney gave Emmett a look of confusion, to which he returned with a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head. "Sometimes I think my brother is bloody nuts." He whispered to her as they moved to crawl through the hole exposed by the swinging open of the portrait.

Once they entered the common room, the female prefect gathered the four girls together. "I've got this now Alec."

"Great." He gave her a nod and discretely gave Devoney a small wink before he turned back to the remaining six boys. "Now…who's interested in finding their rooms?" He led them to the right side of the room and up a staircase.

Devoney followed the three other girls in her year as they followed made their way to the left side of the room up the tower steps to their new dorm. As the female Prefect, which, Devoney was ashamed to say, she had already forgotten her name, stopped in front of a large oak door with the title 'First Year Dorm' engraved and polished into the wood.

"Here you be ladies." She directed, her strong Northern accent cut through the silence. "This'll be your new living quarters for the year." She smiled at them before turning and leaving the four of them standing there as she joined up with a group of some of the upper year girls moving up the circular staircase to their own appointed rooms.

They remained standing there, slightly intimidated by the large door, until the tiniest of them all walked up and pulled the door open. Her long, white-blonde hair had over the course of the night worked its way out of a once neat braid. Devoney was pretty sure she had been introduced to her as a part of the Weasley clan, but she couldn't quite remember who they all were just yet. As the heavy oak door swung open, Devoney wasn't the only one to let out a small gasp.

The large circular room was lined with four massive four-post beds, made up with warm bulky quilts, and soft sheets. At the foot was a brass plaque engraved with their names sitting directly above each of their trunks. The room was filled with windows, from which the moonlight played across the rug in the center of the room. Devoney moved over to the one directly besides her bed. From it she had a marvellous view of the school grounds next to the lake, overlooking the forest. Bringing up her hand to hide her huge yawn, Devoney glanced around and noticed that she wasn't the only one who was more than a little exhausted from the day's events. The four of them all exchanged a glance before sharing a nervous giggle. They had an unspoken understanding. First sleep…then tomorrow introductions would be had.

Devoney had never wanted sleep as badly as she did now. Following suit of a few of the other girls, Devoney set about finding her sleeping clothes. Selecting her pyjamas from her trunk was one of the most labour intensive tasks she'd had to do all day. Lifting the covers up and crawling under them, it took all of forty-seconds for Devoney to drift asleep between the buttery-soft sheets and the fluffy comforter.

It had been a good first day, Devoney decided with a smile as she let sweet sleep take her. She could only pray that tomorrow would be as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2.


	3. Year 1, Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited to start her classes and get into the swing of things at Hogwarts, Devoney soon learns that her being there may strike some cords she hadn't known existed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new chapter! Sorry it was a day late. I blame Valentines Day and it's blatant falling on my publishing day ;) Enjoy!

Grabbing her glasses and putting them on, Devoney glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and resisted the urge to groan out loud. Her mind knew that it was far too early to be awake, but evidently it had forgotten to pass the message down to her body. Sitting up, Devoney looked around the room at the three other sleeping girls and wondered what she could while she waited for breakfast to start. The taunting hands of her clock pointing to the twelve and the six did little to quell her desire to sleep. With a sigh, Devoney got out of bed and not for the first time, cursed her innate early-morning-person gene that had certainly not been inherited from her adoptive parents.

After getting dressed as quietly as she could, checking to make sure her watch band was securing in place, Devoney grabbed her brand new leather satchel and tucked in what she could only guess to what may be useful for the day. As an afterthought, Devoney also included a thick white envelope in her packing. Tip-toeing to the door, shoes in hand, Devoney was high impressed with the lack of squeaking that occurred as she inched the door open.

Once in the hall, the door safely shut behind her once more, Devoney struck a victory pose before skipping down the stairs to the common room. She'd have to find an easier way of getting in and out of the dormitories. She didn't relish the idea of sneaking out like a mouse every morning while the other girls slept.

Choosing a large wing-backed chair next to a window in the empty common room, Devoney sat down and curled her legs around herself. Taking out the white envelope, Devoney placed the rest of the satchel on the floor next to the chair.

Opening the envelope, Devoney smiled as she pulled out the large stack of photographs. The minute Emily had found out that Devoney was going to be leaving in five months, she had made it her mission to capture everything on film for Devoney to take with her. The end result was over three hundred photographs separated into five envelopes. This one was the first one. Emily was going to surprise her with the rest at random times during the year.

"Your family?"

A voice asked from behind her suddenly, surprising her and causing her shoulders to jump up. Urging them down, Devoney looked up to see the smiling face of Alec; apparently also a morning person, judging by his already neat and tidy appearance.

Sitting down on the armrest, Alec held out a hand. "May I?"

Grinning, Devoney handed him the stack of pictures and moved to a kneel on the chair so she could point out special features. "That's my Mum," She pointed to the tall blond woman with happy azure eyes. "My Dad," a taller thin man with shaggy sand coloured hair was smiling at her from behind a pair of wire framed glasses. "And lastly, my little baby brother Noah." The toddler was reaching for the camera eagerly. Devoney beamed proudly at the picture. "He'll be one next month."

Alec smiled down at her as he handed back the picture. "They look wonderful. You have your mother's smile." He decided after examining the picture for a few more seconds.

Devoney let out a chuckle and shook her head as she smiled down at the photograph. "It's hard to say based off of that picture." Alec's face took on a rather confused look, so Devoney decided to explain. "I was adopted at birth." She answered his unasked question. "Though I wasn't born a blood Callaghan, I've been one since the beginning."

Alec's smile took a slightly different shape as he went silent for a moment in thought. Devoney started to fidget. She hadn't meant to make things awkward. Alec must have noticed her distress, because he covered his momentary change in character by reaching over and ruffling her hair and giving her a large grin. "You clearly all love each other very much."

Devoney smiled shyly as she patted back down her wild hair. "We do. The next picture is of my house!" She urged him on excitedly, eager to show off her home.

They spent the next hour or so looking through Devoney's pictures and sharing stories about their childhoods until the next early risers started to stumble down the stairs. When Emmett finally came down the stairs, very close to 7:30, Alec immediately bounded towards his sleepy brother to question him as to how his first night was. Devoney watched the two brothers with a smile. There were worse ways to spend a morning.

OoOo

Sitting down at the long Gryffindor house table, Devoney clapped her hands together twice as a sort of charm. "I've decided!" She declared, directing her attention towards Emmett who sat down next to her and immediately reached for one of the steaming muffins in the basket before them. "Today is going to be a good day."

Emmett gave her an odd look. "Why wouldn't it be?" He asked as he took a bite out of his muffin.

Devoney shrugged her shoulders as she reached for a muffin as well. Taking a bite of it, she was happy to discover that it was a banana-walnut one. "I've just never had a good 'first day' at school before. So, I've decided that today is going to be it."

Emmett danced his head around in a strange sort of nod, completely accepting her statement and not pressing the issue further. "Okay, sounds fair." He flashed her a smile, muffin crumbs still on his lips. "I'll do whatever I can do to help, alright?"

Devoney laughed a bit as he hurryingly brushed the crumbs away. "That sounds nice." She looked around the bustling hall. "Do you know how we find out what class we have first?"

"Mphfrymntn." Emmett answered, a new muffin clamped between his teeth as he dug in his bag for a moment, pulling out victoriously a piece of stiff paper approximately the size of a card. Taking the muffin from his mouth, Emmett chewed and swallowed before he continued on. "We have Transfiguration first." He passed the timetable to Devoney. "I got my schedule from Alec yesterday, but I'm sure someone will be passing them around this morning."

Examining the schedule, Devoney felt as if she was going to be learning Greek instead of magic. Every class was oddly abbreviated with no key on the side. If Emmett hadn't just said that Transfiguration was first, she would have had no idea what TFN stood for.

She looked up sheepishly from the card to Emmett. "I'm afraid I'm going to need a translator."

Leaning over while munching on his third muffin, Emmett pointed to the next class of the day. "CAM stands for Charms, HOM means History of Magic, DADA is Defense against the Dark Arts, and our last class of the day is Potions-Prep. He pointed to the second column. "When you see PTN it means it's an actual Potions class, but when it's pPTN that means it's a preparation class." He looked at the schedule a little closer and sighed. "I can't believe that we have two history classes on the first day."

Devoney smiled happily at the card. She was happy to see that they would also have charms that morning. Charms was perhaps the class she was most looking forward to. The morning classes were an hour and a half each while the afternoon classes were only an hour. "What does HER and M/WS stand for?"

"HER is Herbology, and M/WS is Muggle/Wizardry Studies." Emmett explained. "That'll be the only class we don't have together. They separated us up by whether we grew up in a magical home or not. Magical people take the Muggle Studies portion, and muggle-borns take the Wizardry Studies section. We're allowed to drop it once we get to third year. I guess it was a tolerance creating class to try and get both sides to understand each other better after the war."

Devoney nodded along without any actual understanding. She remembered the moment of silence for the Great War from yesterday's feast, but other than that she didn't know any of the details. She was excited to actually start the classes. Despite the problems at her old schools, she had always really loved the actual learning part of school. Today they had transfiguration and charms in the morning, and in the afternoon it went history, double defense, another history, and finally a potions prep class. Devoney decided that they put the potions prep as the last class on the day before double potions.

Friday afternoons were left empty, but it was clear as to what was supposed to happen on those days based off of Emmett's card. He had drawn several multicoloured broomsticks all over the space and several strangely shaped balls. Devoney handed him back the card and looked up at the clock hopefully, willing the hands to hurry towards nine. She couldn't wait to start.

Sometime little before eight thirty, the last of the scragglers came shuffling into the hall, of which included the petite blonde from Devoney's room. Emmett waved to her, ushering her towards them.

"That's Tavi. She's the youngest of my half-French cousins." He re-informed Devoney as she sat down next to them and instantly rested her head against the table. "She's also not what you would call a morning person, if you couldn't tell." He added teasingly as he poked at Tavi's head with a set of the wooden tongs that were supposed to be used to pick up muffins, though most of the students had opted for using their hands. Tavi feebly batted it away, never bothering to lift up her head.

Waiting for the doors to shut and for the large clock resting above them to read exactly eight- thirty on the dot, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and drew everyone's attention towards her without even saying a word.

"Good morning students. I hope you all had a good first night's sleep." She addressed them as she put her hands inside of her large sleeves. Devoney thought she looked very Sage-like and wonderful despite the serious look her eyes gave off. "Very soon your house's Prefect will be coming around and handing out your class schedules for the year. Classes will commence at nine o'clock sharp. Tardiness will not be allowed. Today is the only exception for all first years, Prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl. The Prefects of every house will lead the first years in a tour of the school grounds until noon with the Heads patrolling and keeping watch. First years, make note of where you are and are not allowed on campus. After the tour you will have no excuse if you're found in one of the forbidden areas and will be punished accordingly."

McGonagall's eyes made a sweep of the students, pausing momentarily on a few students whom Devoney assumed were repeat offenders. Nodding her head, McGonagall addressed a different group of students. "Seventh years, those of you that have opted to take my Complex Transfiguration for Elevated Spell-Enhancement course, it is your first class this morning in Wing E. That means Ravenclaws, you have just enough to make it back to your dorms and get the required materials and still make it in time for class if you leave immediately." A small smile came to McGonagall's lips as seven students from the Ravenclaw table jumped up and sprinted out of the hall. One Slytherin and two Gryffindors followed behind at a slower pace. Not one Hufflepuff got up to leave. Turning her attention back to the rest of the student body, McGonagall's smile dropped and was replaced with a calm look of control. "To everyone else, you know what you need to do. Have a good day." With that, she turned and left the head table and walked out the staff entrance. Stopping at the door, she turned around once more. "Mister Danford and Miss Koren, I require a moment of your time if you could come with me."

Devoney watched as the boy she recognized as Robert the Head Boy and a girl she had never seen before got up from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and crossed the hall and followed McGonagle out. Turning her attention back to the Hall, Devoney watched as one boy and girl from each table now stood up and had started to hand out the little cards that held the year's timetable. She shared a smile with Alec as she took a card from him and giggled a little when he rested Tavi's timetable on top of her head which was still resting on the table.

Emmett laughed as he took the card off of her head. "I'm actually surprised she managed to get down here by herself." He confided in Devoney. "Travet, her brother, told me that their mum usually had physically drag her out of bed every morning."

After ten minutes, all of the second years and up had filtered out of the hall, leaving only a smattering of fifty or so first years and the eight Prefects from the four houses. The time tables had all been handed out. Alec kept checking this watch and casting looks towards the side door where the Head Boy and Girl had disappeared through. Nashly was currently busy talking with the Prefect from the Hufflepuff table. Every so often she would throw her head back and laugh loudly at something Deacon had said. She would then lean in close and whisper something that would make him blush profusely. The female Hufflepuff Prefect was clearly annoyed by this act and kept her arms crossed and would occasionally roll her eyes and scoff at the act. A small girl with beautiful Asian almond eyes and thick black-blue hair that had bangs that cut across her forehead in a straight line approached Alec and tugged at his sleeve to draw his attention. She was wearing a cloak with blue lining that signified Ravenclaw. "Mistress Rachel wanted me to tell you that you're looking wonderful this morning." She whispered in a soft voice, keeping her eyes downcast.

Alec's eyes flickered to the Ravenclaw table where a stunningly pretty girl with tanned skin, and perfect ringlets set into her ebony hair was waiting to catch his eye. She coyly smiled and gave him a wave of her fingers. Turning away from her eyes, Alec couched down so that he was eyelevel with the little girl. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair a tad to alleviate her embarrassment. "You did a good job." He complimented her as he pulled a lolly out of his cloak pocket. She accepted the plastic wrapped sweet with a look of astonishment. "But tell Mistress Rachel that the next time she wants to talk to me, to do it herself." He jerked his head towards the far table. "Go on now Eun Bi."

Devoney, who had witnessed the whole event, didn't know if it was because Alec had known the first year's name, or if he had given her a sweet, but as the Asian girl ran back to her friends, she had a look of utter glee. She also thought that she heard Alec mutter"Bloody girl." Under his breath, but she couldn't be sure. Before she could open her mouth to ask Alec what that was all about, the side doors opened up again and Danford and Koren walked in swiftly. Devoney thought that for a moment that their eyes fell on her, but she brushed it off as first-day paranoia.

"Prefects!" Danford's strong voice resonated through the whole hall. "Get your groups in order. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor will take the outside tour first, Ravenclaw and Slytherin will do the castle. We'll be switching out in an hour and half. I don't want to see any time being wasting. We have a tight schedule and I intend to have all four groups get the full tours." He gave Koren a nod as she moved towards the large doors leading out of the hall. "Koren will supervise the inside tours and I will be making rounds outside."

Alec gave the Head Boy a mock salute, which he returned with a glare. Softening his expression, Danford looked down at all the small faces looking up at him in expectations. "I am your Head Boy, you may all call me Danford. I am not going to tell you my first name, and I don't expect you to use it. You need to respect myself and Koren and we'll all get along very well." He raised his eyes back to the Prefects. "Hufflepuffs, you're starting by the greenhouses, Gryffindor, I want you to start on the opposite end of the grounds. Likewise, Slytherin, you'll take the towers first and Ravenclaws will do the dungeons." He gave a nod of his head and turned on his heel and left the hall to the Prefects and first years.

From what Devoney could tell of the Head Boy and Girl it was that they were very serious. Even Koren, who was taller than any girl Devoney had ever seen, appeared to be quite no-nonsense. She had short auburn hair and horn rimmed glasses that gave her a wonderfully bookish look. Devoney was shocked when she later learned that she was the captain as well as one of the beaters for the Hufflepuff team.

Waiting their turn to leave, the Gryffindor first years once again took the pose of ducklings and followed behind Alec in a more or less single file. Only Devoney and Emmett walked side by side. Tavi trailed behind, too tired to keep up. Nashly, after Alec had to physically drag her away from the Hufflepuff group, took up the rear and made sure Tavi wasn't left behind.

Devoney's eyes went wide for the umpteenth time since she had started her journey as they toured the area outside the castle walls. The school grounds were much different in the daylight as opposed to their eerie appeal the moonlight had cast upon it last night. There were rolling plains to the south, and a large lake that took up the majority of the perimeter to the east. Some of the things Alec was talking about on the tour made perfect sense to her. She couldn't understand why anybody would ever want to go into the frankly terrifying forest that consumed the west portion of the grounds. And the properly named Whomping Willow, well, Devoney couldn't imagine why anyone would even try to touch the knots. When she went to share her thoughts on it with Emmett, she saw his wide eyes and realized that she had forgotten about boy's stupidity. Other areas however, such as the empty fenced off pasture or the area that appeared to be some sort of sports ground with stands, she wasn't quite sure why they were off limits.

Moving across what looked to be the sports field with elevated hoops, Devoney went to ask Emmett what they were, but her question was lost on deaf ears as he and the other six boys in their group had their eyes fixated on the field. Alec simply chuckled and pushed them along, stating that they would all get their chance in a week or so. Devoney rolled her eyes and wished that just one thing in the whole magical world would be easily defined.

Alec waved happily to the Hufflepuff group as they passed each other at the mid-point. Devoney kept her watch on Nashly and Deacon. She wasn't sure if they were dating or not, but her Prefect was making it very clear that she was interested. Devoney couldn't quite figure out where the female Hufflepuff Prefect fit into the triangle. She kept a mixed look of both jealously, indifference, and aggravation at the flirting. Deacon just kept his head on the task of leading the twelve first years in his group and avoided both girl's stares.

"The last spot on our outside tour is the greenhouses, run by no other then the head of our house, the highly talented Professor Longbottom." Alec directed their gazes to the rows of large glass buildings and the introduced the gentleman carrying a large tree.

Putting down the planter, Professor Longbottom expertly blocked the branch that went to swipe off his gardening hat before turning his attention to the new group of students. "Welcome students! I really look forward to teaching you all." He beamed down at them all like a man who really enjoyed what he did for a living. When his gaze met Devoney's eager grin, his own smile flickered off momentarily. Devoney stared back at him quizzically. He hurriedly brushed it off and moved his eyes to the next student in the line. "Don't let me keep you!" He insisted as he gave the group a 'shoo-ing' motion. "You'll all get the long speech in your first class." Hoisting the planter back up, he jerked his head towards the greenhouse with a large '5' on it. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get Wilbur back into the ground before he gets too angry." He smiled at them all again. "Have a great first day!"

Devoney smiled as the professor started to walk away. He was of average height with hair that had stuck up in impossible directions after he had taken off the large floppy sunhat. Years of lifting large and highly unwilling foliage had also given him muscles that Devoney would have never associated with a professor before this. Emmett gave Longbottom a small wave as the group started to move away, which the professor returned with a smile before he kicked open the door to the greenhouse and disappeared from view.

"He was in the same year as my Uncle Ron." Emmett explained as they headed towards the main entrance of the school. "I was given specific instructions from my Mum and uncles that I needed to be extra good in his class." He leaned over closer to Devoney when Alec gave his brother a stern look. "The next part of the tour isn't as good." He informed her. "Alec told me that they're not allowed to take us through any of the secret tunnels."

Devoney's jaw dropped slightly. "There are really secret passages?" Emmett gave her a tight lipped grin as Alec looked their way again. She kept her mouth shut as they re-entered the school for the rest of the tour.

The towers and dungeons tour was harder for Devoney to get her head around compared to the school grounds tour. The nasty habit of the stairs moving on their own, and doors spontaneously vanishing did nothing to help her with her orientation problem. Alec grinned at her and reassured her that she would get used to it sooner then she thought. In what seemed like no time at all, the tours were all finished and they were back in the hall eating lunch and getting ready for their first class of their magical lives.

OoO

No sooner did Devoney and Emmett take their seats in the third row of the great theatre, did a ghost appear from out of no-where.

"Welcome to your first History of Magic class." The transparent ghost droned in a steady monotone. "Before any of you even ask, we will not be covering the Great War in this semester." The slightly emphasised on 'not' beckoned the sudden onset of groans from the class. Of which the professor paid little heed too as he turned and floated to the center of the front stage. "Before you can even begin to fathom the extreme details that took place in the War, you must first know the events that took place before any of what occurred was even imaginable."

With that, he gave a nod, his dead eyes scanning the classroom, lingering only a second longer on Devoney before moving to the next face. "That being said," he continued. "Turn to page six of your History of Magic text." Devoney eagerly turned to page six and had a quill poised over a piece of parchment, waiting to take notes. Now she might finally have a clue about this confounding world!

…Unfortunately, soon the novelty and amazement of having a ghost as a professor wore off. And much to Devoney's disappointment, history classes here was no more interesting than the history classes she had to take back in primary. She just couldn't seem to make herself care about what war was started by which ruler or how the goblin's gained their freedom, any more then she could have made herself to care about Britain conquering whatever country in eighteen thirty three on a full moon.

It was all she could do to take the notes and not fall asleep throughout the lecture. Thoughts of the potions and transfigurations classes that were to follow were all that kept her going. Well, that and the occasional Wakey-Wakey-Lite sweet from Emmett, which had the convincing taste of a steaming cup of hot chocolate and the feeling of having two little sprites prying her eyelids open. According to Emmett, when his Uncles had been creating the Wakey-Wakey treat it had tasted like a cup of black coffee and you couldn't blink for two whole days. Now those treats were on reserve for the upper year students studying for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

At first Devoney was positive he was joking, but with that strange twinkle in his eye that she was starting to associate with the Weasley family, she couldn't quite tell if he was actually joking or not.

The ghost professor paid little heed to whether the students actually listened to what he was lecturing on. Devoney held back a chuckle and instead opted for a hidden grin when she saw Tavi's head nod back and forth a few times before she conceded defeat and laid her head against the desk. Emmett gave her a wink as he reached over and poked his cousin in the side a few times. Smiling, Devoney tried to focus a little harder on the lesson. After all, this was only the first of many lectures she would be taken here at Hogwarts.

Little did she know, however, that very soon the lessons would be the least of her worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? What mysterious secret is the magical world trying to figure out?


End file.
